1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supplemental automobile seat for use by dogs and more particularly pertains to providing comfort to pets in automobiles while abating the soiling of car seats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of aids for pets to provide comfort and convenience to the pet as well as the owner of the pet is known in the prior art. More specifically, aids for pets to provide comfort and convenience to the pet as well as the owner of the pet heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting owners of pets in the care of such pets are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,676 quick detachable vehicle seat cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,321 discloses a pet carrier and restraint for vehicle use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,377 discloses a collapsible vehicle safety restraint and seat for pets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,294 discloses a pet carrier for vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,205 discloses an enveloping covering for a seat, and its application to vehicle seats.
In this respect, the supplemental automobile seat for use by dogs according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing comfort to pets in automobiles while abating the soiling of car seats.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved supplemental automobile seat for use by dogs which can be used for providing comfort to pets in automobiles while abating the soiling of car seats. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.